mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herz- und Huf-Tag
Herz- und Huf-Tag ist die siebzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundvierzigste der Serie. Um Miss Cheerilee und Big Macintosh zum Herz- und Huf-Tag zusammen zu bringen, braut der Schönheitsfleckenklub einen Liebestrank. Bereut es aber bald. Inhalt Liebe in der Luft Der Schönheitsfleckenklub bastelt für Cheerilee zum Herz- und Huf-Tag ein kleines Herzchen, von etwa drei Quadratmetern. In der Schule fehlen Cheerilee zu dem Herzchen doch glatt die Worte. Doch nicht um dem dem Klub zu gestehen das sie noch kein Besonderes Pony zum Herz- und Huf-Tag hat. Da aber jeder ein Herzenspony haben sollte beschließen Sweetie Belle und ihre Klubkameradinnen daher, ihrer Lehrerin ein ganz besonderes Pony zu suchen. Mr. Right Der Schönheitsfleckenklub macht sich auf die Suche doch alle Hengste die sie Finden passen nicht oder sind schon in festen Hufen. Da entdecken sie Big McIntosh. Der tatsächlich auch noch kein Herzenspony hat. Somit steht Cheerilees neues Herzenspony fest. Was Apple Bloom noch mal festhalten muss, ist er ja ihr Bruder. Der Liebesplan Sweetie Belle überlegt, dass, da Big Macintosh so schüchtern ist, sie Cheerilee dazu bringen müssen, ihn zu fragen. Die Klubmitglieder organisieren ein Picknick und locken die zwei unter einen Vorwand dort hin. Doch es funkt nicht zwischen ihnen. Liebestränke für Anfänger Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie beim Versuch, Cheerilee und Big Macintosh zusammenzubringen, keinen Erfolg hatten, stoßen sie mit Twilight zusammen, welche gerade ein Buch über den Herz- und Huf-Tag liest. Dem Buch zufolge wurde diese Tradition wegen eines Liebestranks begründet. Dessen Rezept auch im Buch steht. Schnell leiht man sich das Buch und mischt den Trank an. Das Trio arrangiert ein Neues treffen und erzählt den Turteltauben in spät das sie Punsch verkaufen wollen, der aber noch getestet werden muss. Mac und Cheerilee lassen sich darauf ein und tatsächlich fragt Cheerilee Mac, ob er ihr ganz besonderes Pony sein möchte. Als aber die Liebeleien in abstrus schlechte Kosenamen münden, kommen den Freundinnen doch Zweifel an ihrer Idee. Das Liebesgift Zurück im Klubhaus findet Sweetie Belle heraus, dass sie dem Paar womöglich gar keinen Liebestrank, sondern ein Liebesgift verabreicht haben. Dem Buch zufolge hat ein Prinz vor langer Zeit gemeinsam mit einer Prinzessin den Trank getrunken, damit sie sich ineinander verlieben. Dadurch haben sie sich jedoch dermaßen in den Augen des jeweils anderen verloren, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren, ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, und das Königreich daran zugrunde ging. Mit der Vorstellung vor Augen wie Ponyville von unartigen hungrigen Ponys Heimgesucht werden machen sie sich zu Rettung auf. Glücklicherweise stand in dem Buch auch das die Wirkung aufhört wen das Paar sich eine Stunde nicht in die Augen sieht. Mac und Cheerilee finden sich im Nascheckchen beim Milchshakeschlürfen. Mrs. Cake meint, dass zwei Ponys, die so eindeutig ineinander verliebt seien, sicherlich bald heiraten würden, was Sweetie Belle auf die Idee bringt, es Cheerilee und Big Macintosh tatsächlich vorzuschlagen. Auf diese Weise erhofft sie, die beiden wegen der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen lange genug auseinander zu bringen, dass dadurch der Bann gebrochen würde. Sweetie Belle hilft Ceerilee dabei, ein Hochzeitskleid in der Carousel Boutique auszusuchen; dabei verbarrikadiert sie den Umkleideraum um Ceerilee darin festzuhalten. Apple Bloom hilft Big Macintosh dabei, Diamanten beim Juwelier auszusuchen, während Scootaloo überwacht, für wie lange Zeit sie das Paar noch auseinander halten müssen. Als Apple Bloom sie kurz danach fragt, wie lange sie noch benötigen, kauft Big Macintosh den nächstbesten Diamanten und eilt durch die Hintertür in Richtung Boutique. Während Scootaloo los eilt um Sweetie Bell zu warnen, versucht Apple Bloom ihren Bruder aufzuhalten. Aber selbst das Haus, an dem sie ihn festmacht, schleppt er einfach ab. Schließlich können Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle McIntosh kurz vor der Boutique in einer Fallgrube versenken, doch hört Cheerilee sein Rufen und springt zu ihm rein. Zum Glück ist die Stunde genau eine Sekunde vor Aufschlag vorbei, sodass sich die beiden wundern, wieso sie in einer Grube heiraten. Der Denkzettel Etwas verlegen erklären ihn die Kinder was sie getan haben. Zur Straffe müssen eine Zeitlang sämtliche Pflichten von Big McIntosh übernehmen. Am Ende deutet sich zum schrecken des Trios aber an, dass zwischen Cheerilee und Big Mac wohl doch noch was sein könnte. Ist aber nur ein Scherz der Beiden. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Der Herz- und Huf-Tag ist Angelehnt am Valentinstag. *Z. 00:43: Scootaloos Text „Ich glaube, wir brauche einen größeren Umschlag.“ ist eine Parodie auf "Sie werden ein größeres Boot brauchen!" aus dem Horrorfilm Der weiße Hai von 1975. *Z. 11:58: die Geschichte hinter dem Liebestrank enthält viele Elemente aus der Legende von Tristan und Isolde. Navboxen en:Hearts and Hooves Day pl:Dzień Serc i Podków Kategorie:Zweite Staffel